1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional server or computer system, a plurality of devices, such as data storage devices, are mounted within an enclosure. Screws usually mount these data storage devices to the enclosure. However, the screws often may loosened when the server of the computer system is shook during transit. That may cause the data storage devices to deviate from its original position.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.